Symphony of Love
by windemerald
Summary: Hino Kahoko is a famous pianist but for a certain reason took up violin.........and with a twist of fate met Tsukimori Len, a famous violinist who criticize and insulted her prided music in violin. What will happen to this musical life of two rivals?


Symphony Of Love

Symphony Of Love

I could hear the sound of the violin playing in my ear as I sat at a comfortable branch of a tree. I was just imagining things trying to forget the long hours of stressing out, playing the violin and now when we can have a break. Why! Oh! Why! Does this have to happen. It played different kinds of tonalities and sounds. Loud, soft, fast, slow and even the beat of irritating music. What a hell my life is.

I am Hino Kahoko and my specialty is the piano but for a certain reason, I took up violin and started playing it. I don't know what came over me but the violin became my passion and I played it honestly and passionately. Though for some reason, an unknown, unidentified, evil creature materializing in the form of Tsukimori Len, insulted me and have mocked the way I played the violin.

Up until know I couldn't forget the time when he joined our recital. He was the center of attention and I was only a unseen, a mere background of his music. I know I gotta admit that he is a skilled violinist and as a professional pianist, I know how to criticize a music when I hear it and no doubt his is perfect and beautiful though it tells of longing and a quest for a love once felt and now sought.

I'm not jealous or anything but I know that I practiced hard everyday and I have the ability to be a good violinist but all crumbled when I meet him. I hated him. I despise him and I don't want to lose to him.

That's why everyday I would always arrived early and practice and perfect my piece before our session would start. Everyday he would emerged whenever have finish my piece and I would scurry away. I know his spying on me and make up another statement to make me feel bad and I have to put my guard on. I have too.

We were competitors, tight competitors as I would say and as people see us. They only think about me as a violinist , a good violinist but nobody knows or found out that I am a world famous pianist. Lucky for me it turned that way. I played the piano since I was 4 yr old and I became a hit when I was6, That's when my mom brought me to a music composer and when they were talking I was left to a room with a grand piano and I was tempted to play it even from the warning of my mother that I would behave myself. I'm always behaving so I think its time to get lose and try new perspective.

I played Mozart" Piano Sonata no. 11 in A major". I was so caught up to the music I was creating that I didn't realized their were a lot of people already admiring my music even the talent director was there, the composer my mom was talking a while ago and even mom as well as a lot of people. I also notice from a corner that a boy was looking at my direction but hiding from the people. I looked at him and smiled and went towards my mom.

I don't really know who that boy was but I could see him holding a red violin case. He must be majored in violin. He was wearing a European suit while I was wearing a Lolita style.

While remembering all things, I forgot about the time and I knew from the gray color of the clouds that it was already dusk. I hastily went back to our music room to pick up my violin. I left it there to have a long, peaceful break.

Everything was quiet even the hall seemed hunted from its deafening silence.

I entered the room where I put my violin, There are a lot of rooms but mine is 101. I didn't paid any attention to my surroundings, only my violin lying safely on top of the table. I put it securely to its case and was just about to go when I heard a soft, hard breathing of a person and as masculine as it sound, I now it is a man inside the room I was in.

I crept slowly looking at every dark corner and headed slowly towards the door when I trip into something that lead me crashing down, back first since I twisted my body to protect my violin.

"Ouch! That hurts!" I started to get up while still holding protectively my violin on the other hand.

" You care very much on that violin, that you got hurt just for that,' My face turned hot. I know that voice. The voice I always condemn and its insults keep ringing to my ear pulling me down to despair.

" What's your problem and besides what are you doing in this time, Students aren't allowed to stay here," I said coldly standing quickly and dusting off my clothes.

" Who cares at east its quiet and peaceful until you came along," he replied pathetically.

"Then that's why I am leaving to avoid your crazy insults," with that I hurried out. I was walking away already hot with rage. I tried to cool down but my hand that touch his leg felt hot. I shake it off but it was hot. I check my temperature but my vital signs is normal. Then it hit me. That stupid Guy. I ran back to the room and their he was lying weakly on the floor. I check his temperature and it was burning hot.

"Len! Len!" I shouted frantic, "Are you okay? Can you get up? I'll call the doctor! They still must have stayed for awhile!" I stated and was about to run out when he hold my hand.

"Don't bother!" he replied weakly, "besides they already left, can't you tell what time it is!"

I glanced at my watch and it was already 7 o'clock. Oh no! I'm supposed to cook the food today. I forgot it was my turn and I can't taste mom's new delicious recipe seen none of my mother's experiment ever taste bad. Bummer- Just a day gone bad.

"Just leave me alone!" he said weakly. I sighed with anger, frustration and the urge to kick him dead but I know its not the right thing to do. I just can't leave him. Its against my principles to abandon a person in need.

"You know, you can complain and hate the world but you can just be weak and be lazy at times when you want to." I stated as I carefully put a handkerchief on his forehead. I opened the window just enough for the wind to enter and to refresh us.

I removed my jacket and covered it on hi. He looked liked a kid, being in that condition without the vain air vibrating around him.

I stayed beside him and I believe I might have fallen asleep since I lost consciousness of the time and dropped my eyes. It was 10 o' clock when I awoke and I could feel a warm heat beside me and I was leaning on that warmth. Slowly and slowly I came back to consciousness. My senses started to work and I realize a figure of a man leaning on the wall. I remember but I don't know he got up and settled himself beside me.

"Len, are you alright now?" I asked concerned. There was no answer so I straightened up and dusted my clothes. I really have to go home.

"Yah! Thanks anyway!" he replied suddenly. I turned to look at him and saw another part of him. A gentle, kinder part of him. Even for just a short moment.

"I better go home my folks might be worried sick…" I said then look at him, "Are you sure you can walk home?" I asked. He nodded. I wasn't convinced.

"I'll drop you home, " I offered him. Len looked amazed.

'Aren't guys suppose to do that to a girl." He replied.

"Aren't you in need of help?" I said repulsive, " and besides I'm not doing it for any reward, I just want to take off a burden in my shoulder". I added.

He looked at me and his expression puzzled, hesitating, remorse, saddened but their was a twinkle but it vanish as I blinked again. Have I been imagining things?

"You're a weird & mysterious girl. There's something about you that you are hiding, something very big." I gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't know if that is true but you're an aloof and lonely guy as what I have observed, casting out the people who goes near you." I said as I walk out of the room carrying my violin, " Aren't you coming? Don't tell me you're gonna stay here until morning!" I stated. He said nothing and followed me.

Mr. Kyle my trusty driver, arrived at the front gate and drove us to Len's home.

On the way there I noticed the scenery of their place was enchanting. There were flowers of all kinds and birch trees and the beauty is vibrating inside me.

Lots of things happened and even worse when we happened to get a flat tire and me and Len have to walked to his home but as if the Heavens cried. Heavy rain started to fall and we were wet all over our body while we ran to his home.

We arrived at his house and he invited me in. For a woman I have sensed but since the weather took over I finally agreed.

Len lend me some dry clothes, the one her sister owned and it fitted me well. I went out of the room feeling hungry and so my quest for the kitchen began but not after that, that I got lost, for every turn leads me to a new place, a new corner and new room. I was getting tired when a tow winged oaken door caught my attention. Curiosity always filled me if I saw something that interests me.

I entered the room and right in front of me, a grand and majestic piano stood there inviting me to its radiance, tempting me to play it. I was overpowered by my want that I opened the cover and played my favorite "Mozart piano Sonata no.11 in A major" with a phased of beauty, elegance and power. Genius music I would say.

I was overwhelmed by the piano that I didn't notice Len standing behind me. He was looking at me with remembrance and love. His eyes and expression was gentle and kind. He wasn't the Len people see, who's cold and aloof in every way but the Len that reflected his true emotions and feelings.

Unable to control himself, he played the music I played and transferred it to his violin. I stopped, listened and my heart was on the verge of blowing up. His music. The music I have heard and fell in love with and the reason why I took up playing the violin. It was a music that touches my heart, comforts my soul and gives me the feeling of satisfaction. I looked to know who the musician but all those times, He was just near me.

My hands itch to play the piano and accompany that music and so I allowed it to do its job. My fingers ran around the keys gracefully, lightly matching its speed and tone. Slow, Fast, Moderate and then chalant.

The mixture and combination of violin and piano was a sound even the heavens sang, and the Lord aroused. The Lovers kissed and flowers bloom as sprites and fairies danced and enjoy its loving warmth. A sound of love and longing, The beating of the heart glided their world.

It ended with a thud and everything was back to normal except the beating oo our hearts.

"You're that guy!" I exclaimed.

"You're that girl!" He exclaimed.

We smiled and we knew from the moment we've spoken that we have found each other.

Even if it is an unpredictable event. I was happy, he was happy. He was the boy I smiled at when I was 6 and I was the girl he fell in love with when he was a boy. We meet at that span of time and our time began to speed up and destiny planned its arrival.

And so I would say:

"Le Coeur a ses raisons quela raison me connait point." Meaning "The heart has its reasons, where reasons knows nothing."

"We don't look at things which are seen, but at things which are not seen. For the things which are seen are temporal. But the things which are not seen are eternal."

That is my story and the happenings where our love was tied up by a simple music never to be broken and is kept alive forever for which it is entitled the "Symphony of Love". The music that brought our hearts together and the music that started it all.

I started back playing the piano and Len as my accompaniment when we are privileged enough to play at concerts with only us or when he needed and accompaniment or I needed it as well. We are partners in music, Lovers in life and rival in many ways yet we hold each others hand and never letting go.


End file.
